


just keep drawing up the plans

by Elrie



Series: for the life of me [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Archie/Jughead friendship times, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrie/pseuds/Elrie
Summary: Перевод пропущенной сцены из главы 5, написанной от лица Арчи, цикла for the life of me за авторством stillscape.Прочтение первой части цикла обязательно для понимания.





	just keep drawing up the plans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just keep drawing up the plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364900) by [stillscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillscape/pseuds/stillscape). 



Арчи слегка откашлялся, готовясь задать вопрос, который, как он _понимал_ , был тупым.

— Эй, так вот... Я знаю, что в и-мэйле было сказано «без подарков». Но мне всё равно стоит купить что-нибудь Бетти на день рождения, так?

— Ты знаешь её лучше меня, — ответил Баклан.

Они шли из школы домой к Арчи, хотя сегодня Баклан повёл их прогуляться по центру Ривердэйла.

— Да, но...

Дело вот в чём.

Бетти всегда имеет в виду именно то, что говорит. Арчи это прекрасно знал. В приглашении Бетти было сказано «без подарков». Но Бетти любит дни рождения (в общем, не только свой). Это Арчи тоже прекрасно знал. Ему чертовски хорошо было известно, что она никогда бы не оставила _его_ без подарка на день рождения, даже если бы он попросил ничего не дарить. Поэтому он чувствовал, что должен ответить тем же, пусть она и сказала ничего не дарить. Пусть Бетти и не та девчонка, которая бы стала морочить всем голову.

За все годы их дружбы, он, казалось бы, должен знать точный ответ на этот вопрос, а не только чувствовать нутром. Но он не знал и задал другой вопрос.

— Куда мы идём?

— В «Хранилище».

Название ни о чём не говорило.

— Что за «Хранилище»?

— «Хранилище книг». Букинистический магазин.

— О.

В первый раз Баклан замедлился.

— Ты ведь знал, что в Ривердэйле есть букинистический магазин? Он здесь буквально всю нашу жизнь.

— Конечно, знал, — сказал Арчи, пытаясь не выдать раздражение. — Просто забыл, как он называется.

— Это рай на земле. Или был бы им, если бы книги были бесплатными и можно было приносить туда еду.

Когда они дошли до магазина, Арчи обнаружил, что у него есть ещё один вопрос.

— А зачем мы идём туда сейчас?

На лице Баклана появилось слегка озадаченное выражение, когда он потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Чтобы купить Бетти подарок, конечно.

Это ответило сразу на несколько вопросов. Если Баклан собирается дарить Бетти подарок, то Арчи просто обязан. И хочет.

Он представления не имел, каким должен быть этот подарок, а её вечеринка уже завтра.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что собираешься ей что-то дарить?

Баклан пожал плечами.

— Ради драматического эффекта? — Он толкнул дверь. Звякнул колокольчик, луч солнечного света скользнул по полу, и Арчи шагнул за порог старейшего (и единственного) в Ривердэйле букинистического магазина, как он был уверен, впервые в жизни.

Его первое впечатление: там странно пахло.

Его второе впечатление: там было много книг. Магазин был не таким уж большим, но переполненным до невозможности. Книги на полках. Книги на полу. Книги на столах. Книги на книгах.

Там было _дофигища_ книг.

Баклан явно бывал здесь, хотя, кажется, и не знал, куда идёт или что ищет.

— Не вытаскивай ничего с нижних полок, пока не исследовал устойчивость всей стопки, — посоветовал он. — Поверь моему горькому опыту.

Арчи кивнул.

— Понял.

— Там есть какие-то книги по музыке, если хочешь взглянуть, — подсказал Баклан, указывая в угол.

По какой-то причине у Арчи возникло ощущение, что его отсылают. Но... он лучше полистает книги о музыке, чем художественную литературу, к которой, по всей видимости, направился Баклан.

Секция была небольшой, но Арчи всё равно завис там на какое-то время, мечтая получше уметь читать ноты. Удовлетворив свой интерес, он вернулся в раздел художественной литературы — но Баклана там не оказалось, так что Арчи прошёлся по следующему проходу и ещё одному, пока не заметил знакомую серую шапку в разделе кулинарных книг. По пути туда он прошёл мимо маленькой подборки книг о фитнесе и самостоятельных тренировках и решил просмотреть их — Баклан, похоже, был занят.

Через минуту Баклан протиснулся мимо него, кажется, даже его не заметив. Вернувшись к художественной литературе, он пристально уставился в одну точку. Затем вновь ушёл к кулинарным книгам.

Арчи осенило, что Бетти любит читать и готовить.

— Эй, Баклан? — Баклан поднял голову. — Как думаешь, _мне_ стоит подарить Бетти книгу на день рождения?

— Я думал, ты всегда даришь ей рамки.

— Нет, только на Рождество. На день рождения другие вещи.

— Ясно.

— Так стоит дарить ей книгу в этот раз? — Арчи не добавил _и если да, то какую_ , но Баклан, видимо, и так уловил этот вопрос.

Он долго и задумчиво смотрел на Арчи.

— Да, — сказал он наконец. Схватив что-то из кулинарной секции и зажав подмышкой, он махнул Арчи следовать за ним. Они снова пришли в раздел художественной литературы, где Баклан извлёк книгу с места, которое так пристально рассматривал прежде. — Эту, — вручил он её почти со вздохом.

Книга была в старой и пыльной твёрдой обложке — хотя, полагал Арчи, старое и пыльное и следовало ожидать в букинистическом магазине. «Самые синие глаза». Она не выглядела предметом, подходящим спальне Бетти.

Внезапно он понял связь.

— О, точно, — сказал он. — Бетти любит Тони Моррисон. Думаешь, она ещё не читала эту?

Баклан помотал головой.

— Не имеет значения. Поверь мне.

Он верил, но.

— Почему не имеет значения?

— Потому что это первое издание.

Это казалось достаточно логичным. Арчи уже давно не коллекционировал комиксы, но, хотя никогда не был снобом по этому поводу, понимал ценность первой редакции, когда собирал их. (Его комиксы хранились упакованными в пакеты и коробки, конечно — но только потому что Баклан настоял, что так следует сделать, и сам этим занялся.)

Они расплатились за книги и направились домой к Арчи.

— Как вообще началась тема с рамками для фото?

Вопрос был ни с того ни с сего. Арчи нахмурил лоб, но решил не спрашивать, почему Баклан сегодня так зациклился на рамках.

— Наверное, я просто часто бывал в её спальне, когда мы были маленькими, и всегда казалось... ну, ты знаешь, как выглядит комната Бетти.

В ответ он получил изогнутую бровь.

— Я никогда не был в спальне Бетти.

— Правда?

— То есть, может, когда-то и был. Но у меня не осталось осознанных воспоминаний о том, как она выглядит, кроме той части, которую видно из твоего окна.

— О. Ну, Бетти любит фотки. У неё они повсюду, всегда были. Так что я просто подумал... — Он пожал плечами. — И ей понравилась первая. А потом, на следующий год — кажется, да, на следующий год — она увлеклась «Рапунцель», но её мама не покупала ей никаких фанатских штук, так что я купил ей фоторамку с «Рапунцель».

— А потом это просто вошло в привычку, — заключил Баклан, что почему-то задело.

— Это не _просто_ привычка, — пробормотал Арчи, хотя не мог назвать ни одного веского доказательства противного, помимо того, что он был уверен в этом.

Дойдя до дома, они решили сразу упаковать свои подарки.

(Дело вот в чём: Арчи почему-то догадывался, что в семье у Баклана не завалялось подарочной бумаги. Он знал, что рулон бумаги стоит недорого, но считал, что может легко помочь другу сэкономить на этом.)

Когда он отрезал кусок бумаги, ему в голову пришла мысль.

— Эй, ээ...

Баклан не поднял голову. Он уставился на форзац кулинарной книги, держа ручку.

— Хмм?

— Если ты подаришь Бетти подарок на день рождения, — медленно произнёс Арчи, — разве она не захочет подарить тебе на твой?

Тень сомнения пробежала по лицу Баклана, и он почти — возможно — вздохнул. Потом быстро нацарапал что-то на первой странице книги.

— Ну, да. — Он захлопнул обложку книги эффектным жестом. — Пока _ты_ не скажешь ей, когда он, я в безопасности.


End file.
